newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Altarin'Dakor
The Altarin'Dakor were the descendants of the original "Fallen" Jedi who broke off during the Great Schism, and those that followed them. They serve the Shok'Thola, the immortal Warlords connected to the Entity, many of whom were alive before the founding of the Old Republic. When the Altarin'Dakor were defeated, they fled to another galaxy (see Altarin'Dakor Galaxy) out of desperation, and set up an empire. That whole galaxy has fallen to their command. Now, all those subjugated and brought into their society are "Altarin'Dakor", which means "The Servants of Power". Races that the AD deem useful in certain applications are subjugated and enslaved. Those races that are not deemed useful are brutally and methodically slaughtered.   Now The Altarin'Dakor are returning to our galaxy, which they believe is rightfully theirs. For the past 25,000 years they have waited for this time. Imagine their ferocity and fanatical drive to obtain it. There is almost nothing that will stop them in their goal. Though humans are the most common AD race, they also consist of thousands of other races conquered in their own galaxy. Those races were chosen because of useful traits. Races that were not found useful enough were wiped out utterly. The AD now have near-total control of an entire galaxy, whereas the fraction of our own, explored galaxy is divided into thousands of factions. The AD have common workers and military, and a few other social distinctions, but they aren't as significant as the main two. The Jedicon, the AD version of Jedi, keep the people in line and are the symbol of their might and of the Return. The Jedicon are far more than a match against most Jedi in our galaxy, past or present. The Altarin'Dakor speak the Altarin'Dakor Language. See also: Altarin'Dakor Starfighters. The Jedicon The Force users as a group are known as the Jedicon (True Jedi). The Jedicon are divided into three basic ranks, the Misot'Dakor (Lesser Servants), the Naguis'Dakor (Honored Servants), and the Kodonn'Dakor (Greater Servants). Each is explained below. They wear tattoos, which are symbols of their rank, position, special deeds and honors, and the Warlord they serve. These tattoos get very elaborate and may go down the arms, the neck, chest and back, and even face.   The Jedicon are separated at birth and taught the ways of the True Force. Those found to have low power levels become Misot'Dakor, and are taught to work behind the scenes. They blend in with the populace, brainwashing them to keep them devoted to the Return (Compulsion). The mid-range Jedicon, those with power levels roughly equal to our own mainstream Jedi, become Naguis'Dakor and fill out the elite military positions. They train specifically to be pilots, marines, or troop leaders, and they train extensively to use the Force seemlessly with their position. Flying against a Jedicon pilot can be a deadly experience, unless one is also a Jedi. Examples are Rofel, Kletian, and Elmbore.   The highest level Jedicon become super elites. Though far from being Warlords, they can lead teams of other Jedicon or provide service for Generals and Admirals. Some become Generals, themselves. This are the Kodonn'Dakor, and they also work in various tasks to prepare for the Return. Siene of the higher ones even know about the Warlords and that they are their ultimate leaders. Examples of these are Turles, Kalaran, Nobien, Nilka, and Cindlin.   For the most part, the Jedicon are fiercely loyal only to their Warlord, even those who were aware of the Warlords' existence only in legend. If one Warlord defeats another and takes his/her territory, the Warlord usually has to kill all the Jedicon because they were loyal to their own Warlord (Shok'Thola).   All Jedicon are similar in certain respects. They want to gain power and position (fame). The Jedicon serve the individual Warlords, and none but the highest among them even know of the existence of other Warlords. Though everything within a Warlord's territory belongs to the Warlord, Jedicon are specifically marked as property. The Jedicon have tattoos on their arms symbolizing clan, rank, and position. Many of the higher ranks have tattoos on their faces, which mark true distinction. Organizational Structure The common people form a pool of human resources for their respective Warlords. They attend classes from childhood. A combination of necessity and skill monitoring is used to select the field into which an Altarin'Dakor would go. They have a combination of an absolute monarchy / communist government with a socio-capitalist economy. The driving force behind the military would be increasing privileges (addict factor). The people follow their individual "Great" leaders, who in turn are loyal to and answer to the ultimate leaders, the Warlords. Their "cause" is founded on a belief that they are superior to everyone else and that our galaxy is rightfully theirs. They have been driven from their homeland and they wish to return.   The Jedicon are a symbol of their cause. They have been working for thousands of years to fulfill their prophecy (The Return and the construction of the Galactic Gate). This is why they are so dedicated.   Once in a field the AD peoples must work hard in order to gain rank and status, or they will be removed by up-and-coming members. In high levels (esp. the military) hard work is rewarded with special privileges (money, luxuries, higher stations and ranks, transfers to better assignments, and vacations to specially designed pleasure worlds, where more brainwashing is done on them). These are very addictive incentives.   Their cause is to return to their homeland, our galaxy. Their goal and belief is that they are superior to others, the great expansion of their empire. They have been waiting for it for thousands of years, and to them it is a prophecy that they can finally fulfill. When they come through they will be fulfilling their prophecy and that is why they are so fanatical and loyal, and so fierce and relentless in their assault. Warlords lead clan-type governments with their own territories and resources. Each Warlord is unique and their personalities shape and form life in their empires. They are one of the main focuses for the conflict, other than fleet engagements. "General" Warlords lead massive armies but hold smaller territories, while "Governor" Warlords rule vast areas of space with the fleets to go along with it (though their fleets are not as powerful). Some have large quantities of both, since they have conquered other Warlords' Territories or killed Warlords and taken their entire holdings. Others have smaller territories, or keep most of their holding secret, and go about on their own secret agendas. Category:New pages Category:Organizations